The vehicle cover of this invention is classified in Class 135/90.89 and 160/67, 72, 65, 45, 50, 76, 77.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,654 issued Aug. 26, 1986 to Duda, discloses and teaches an awning latch assembly for a travel trailer or mobile home which includes a flexible awning covering wound on a roller which is rotatable on a fixed shaft carried by a supporting frame and adapted for normal adult human height use. A latch apparatus disposed and secured to the roller termini controls the roller against rotation.
U S. Pat. No. 4,195,877 issued Apr. 1, 1980 to Duda disclosed and taught an exterior room for a trailer in which front, rear and side panels cooperate with an external frame connected to the trailer body to provide an external screen room, adapted for normal adult human height use.
U.S Pat. No. 4,117,876 issued Oct. 3, 1978 to J. Richard Bennett, disclosed and taught an awning for a mobile home. The awning is supported by a pivotal front and a rear awning assembly arm and a roller for the awning, and is adapted for normal adult human height use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,511 was issued Nov. 11, 1975, taught and disclosed by Upton An awning structure support mechanism, having an awning sheet roll means and related adjustable sheet awning length and width means, and adapted for normal adult human height use.
Upton, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,877, taught and disclosed on Feb. 18, 1975, an awning structure bracket, adapted for normal adult human height. An awning sheet, an awning roller, a roller support arm, and a first and second bracket member are constructed and inventively adapted to provide a cooperating awning structure.
Eckman and Keese, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,345, taught and disclosed on July 3, 1973, a multi-use camp structure having four telescopic posts on a motor vehicle and a canopy frame connected to the roof frame of the truck body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,220 issued May 27, 1969, Schafer taught and disclosed a roof top carrier for a normal adult human height use awning. A roll-up awning may protectively cover articles on the automobile, or serve as an awning or canopy alongside the vehicle when the carrying frame is fully or partially drawn out on its overhead track.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,498 issued July 11, 1922, to Vint, a camping trailer is disclosed and taught, having auxiliary roofs over the beds, table and the like, when held by folding braces adapted for normal adult human height usage.
Fragee, in U.S. Pat. No. 743,706 issued Nov. 10, 1903, taught and disclosed a combined roller and swinging awning frame with awnings and end curtains to be secured to a building exterior and adapted for normal adult human height usage.